


#twinning

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twinning, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Emma's very first word is 'dada'.  Now, if only she could say it to her actual father...





	

“Has she been very fussy at all?” Jimmy asks, setting his half-drunk wine glass down on the coffee table as he bends to retrieve the teething ring Emma just flung onto the carpet.  Dean makes a noise that’s somewhere between a sigh and a laugh, bouncing the baby in his lap as she reaches out to grab at the fabric of his shirt.

“She’s definitely become a lot more vocal since last time you visited, I’ll tell you that.  But I think she’s doing good, s’far as eleven month olds go.  Sleeps through the night at least, which gives Cas and I a bit of a break,” he smiles down at Emma when she gurgles loudly, waving her fists in the air before promptly shoving her own fingers into her mouth.  He and Jimmy both chuckle.

“She’s such a beautiful baby, Dean.  Amelia and I have been talking about trying, but I’m a bit worried I don’t have what it takes just yet,” he laughs, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth nervously.  He looks towards the kitchen, as if to check that Castiel isn’t in ear shot before he adds, “I wouldn’t say it to his face it, but Cas has always been the responsible one between us.  I’m just not sure if I’m…,”

“Oh come on, you’d be a wonderful father,” Dean insists, leaning in towards Jimmy and holding Emma out to him.  “Do you want to hold her?”

Jimmy is more than eager to take his niece into his arms, rocking her close and cooing at her.  She gurgles happily and reaching out to grab at his chin.  He’s cleaner shaven than Castiel is, at least right now, but other than that they are identical.  He makes faces down at Emma, sticking his tongue out and making silly raspberry noises, and Emma shrieks in delight and claps her hands together.

“Da! Dada,” she laughs, flinging her little arms up and reaching for Jimmy’s neck.  His eyes widen and he looks up at Dean in surprise, who looks just as shocked as he is.  Emma giggles, her nose crinkling up at she repeats again.  “Dad! Dadadada.  Dada,” then shrieks with laughter again.

“Holy shit,” Dean curses, his mouth falling open in awe.  “Holy shit, that’s her first word.  That’s her first word!” He hops up, setting his own wine glass down and stepping towards the kitchen.  “Cas, babe, hurry!”

“Oh my God,” Jimmy would laugh if he weren’t so stunned.  As it is he is staring down at his niece in wonder, as she continues to reach for him to call out ‘dada’ over and over again.

Castiel comes running into the room a moment later, oven mitts still on his hands and cheeks flushed.  “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“Emma said her first words!” he announces happily, bouncing over to the couch where Jimmy is sitting and cooing at his daughter.  “Say it again, baby,” he urges.  She reaches out for Jimmy’s face, grabbing a few tufts of his hair and pulling. 

“Dada!”

“Oh my God,” Castiel’s mouth drops open, and he steps closer, smiling brightly when his daughter turns to look up at him curiously.  He reaches out, letting her little fists curl around his left index finger as he crouches low.  “Did you just say your first word, princess?”

“Da?” Emma’s face is scrunched up in concentration, and she looks back and forth between Castiel and Jimmy, suddenly stricken with a panicked look.  Dean gasps.

“Oh my God, she can’t tell the difference,” he whispers.  Both Jimmy and Cas look up at him with identical amused smiles on their faces, then back to Emma, who looks like she’s about to cry.  She whines, reaching out to Castiel and calling.

“Dada!”

He takes her in his arms quickly, cooing at her and stroking her soft hair from her face.  Se pillows her head on his chest, turning to look back at Jimmy.  She stares for a moment before reaching out for him this time, and calling again.

“Da! Dada,” she wiggles her fingers, straining to get closer, and Castiel has no choice but to let her go sit on Jimmy’s lap again.  They both laugh as he settles in, looking down at the floor for a few moments before she spots Castiel’s face again and reaches again, crying out, “Dada! Dada!”

Dean laughs, smiling and shaking his head.  “Holy crap, I’m getting the camera,” he announces, springing up and running to get his iPad.  “This is going to AFV!”

They both chuckle, and Castiel moves to the couch to take Dean’s place, sitting next to him and taking his still bewildered daughter from his brother’s arms.  “You stole my spotlight,” he jokes, elbowing his brother’s side playfully.  Jimmy smiles apologetically, and he actually feels bad.

“I’m so sorry, Cas.  It’s her first word, and you’re her father, you should have been the one-”

“None of that, none of that,” Castiel silences him with a wave of his hand, his eyes still trained on his daughter as she works to fit as many of his fingers as possible into her mouth.  Luckily her teeth aren’t that sharp yet, so it doesn’t hurt too much.  “It’s not your fault, she’s a baby.  Plus, it was pretty cute.”

Jimmy nods, smiling.  “Yeah, she’s pretty goddamn cute all the time,” he leans close, stroking a hand over her head.  Castiel hums, nodding in agreement.

“Besides,” he adds casually, “I’ll just show up and steal the spotlight when _your_ baby says his first words,” he grins mischievously, turning to look at his brother deviously.  Jimmy scowls, but its playful, and the two of them laugh as Emma crawls off to play with some stuffed animal on the other end of the couch.  Castiel turns to Jimmy seriously, reaching out to grasp his shoulder.  “You’re going to be a wonderful father, Jimmy.  I promise.”

Jimmy smiles.  “Thank you, Cas.  That means a lot coming from you.”

Castiel smiles, then laughs, turning to look over at his daughter, who is now chewing on a sock.  He plucks it from her mouth and replaces it with a little stuffed bee, shaking his head.  “Hey, what do I know?  My own daughter doesn’t even know the difference between her father and her uncle.”

“We _are_ identical,” Jimmy chuckles.  Castiel shrugs, lips curling into a little smirk.

“Nah.  I’m definitely the more attractive twin.”

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Jensen and Danneels new additions to their family, and inspired by this hysterical video on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/JordanJansenMusic/videos/10154112759909588/?pnref=story


End file.
